Castiel x reader x Jimmy
by KonanBases
Summary: Reader is best friends with the twins Castiel and Jimmy. A day at School and studying Ends dirty. This is just a oneshot


You smile softly, humming to yourself as the skirt of your dress flows in the light summer breeze. Your backpack is slung over one of your shoulders, and as you come closer to your school you can see Jimmy and his brother Cas standing in front of it, talking to each other as they are waiting for you.

Both, Jimmy and Cas are twins, Cas being just a few minutes younger. They are identical twins, everyone has problems telling them apart. Not you though. You know all their little differences. Jimmy's eyes are a duller blue than Cas', his hair just a little bit lighter and also a bit shorter, less messy. While Cas always looks like he has forgotten to comb his unruly mop of hair after a wild night, Jimmy's is always neat and perfectly combed.

Jimmy is a little thinner than Cas as he is a runner, while Cas' frame is broader and more tanned. His voice is deeper than his older brother's, and damn, if it couldn't get you wet after it got deeper when he became a teen..

Then beside those little details there is also their clothing style.

Besides their jeans, the younger twin wearing faded denim while Jimmy wears neat ones, Cas is always wearing a t-shirt and a hoodie or a sweater, while Jimmy wears dress shirts beneath his sweaters.

All in all, you find them both damn hot. And they are all yours. Your best friends since kindergarten.

Their parents, Chuck and Noami Novak, are very religious. They go to church every sunday, and while Chuck actually likes you, Naomi isn't very fond of you. She never says it out loudly, but you know she thinks you are bad influence on both her sons.  
It's not like you deny it though, they got in plenty of trouble because of you already. You can't decide who is easier to talk into things. But if you'd have to decide you'd say it's Cas. At least after school. During classes it is Cas who pays attention to the teacher while Jimmy is easier to distract. Cas would always complain when you try to distract him during a lesson. But after school it is Cas who is easier to persuade when you have a new plan. Even though Cas believes in god he isn't as strictly religious as his older twin. Jimmy would worry more about sinning, about disappointing his parents, while Cas would do everything with curiousity. Just to find out what it would be like.

You grin widely as you finally reach your friends, wrapping your arms around their shoulders from behind, causing them to jump slightly.

"Hey boys. Looking hot as always." , you greet them cheekily. They both turn their heads, your grin spreading wider as you see a soft red color spreading on Jimmy's cheeks.

"Ahah, thank you (y/n). Your dress is beautiful today." , he compliments you back. Though, his brother, clueless as ever, tilts his head in this most adorable way.

"Hot? I am not feeling hot today. It is rather mild."

You laugh at Castiel's reply, then smile at his brother, catching him rolling his eyes at Cas words.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I was trying to attract boys today. It seems like it works." you start explaining. "And 'you're hot' means you look very attractive today, Cas." , you add, ruffling his hair. Sometimes you could swear he is an angel, so inocent he is.

"Oh, I see, thank you (y/n). You are very beautiful too." , he replies, his eyes trailing down on your form, and indeed, you look stunning today.

Even though you aren't completely sure about it, their problem is that they are both attracted to you. Jimmy being more aware of it.

Together you head inside, stopping at your lockers to get what you need before you walk into first class, sitting down at your table, one boy to your left, the other to your right. You just love being in between them, though you'd prefer if all of you were nude.

'Wow, very sinful thinking there.' you think to yourself. It is nothing new though. You are used to those thoughts in your head. You like to picture their hands on you, their lips caressing your skin...

"Did you guys study for the upcoming maths exam?" , you move your gaze between the two of them.  
"Yes, I will have to study more though. I am not totally ready." , the older replies. You know of the two of them Jimmy is the one having more problems with studying, while Cas barely has to study anything. He is a genious.

"I don't need to, I understand everything."

"Well, maybe you can help Jimmy and me with studying?" , you flash him a hopeful smile. "I could really need some help with maths. And what's better than spending an afternoon with the two of you?" "Of course I can help you." "Thanks, Cas. And then we can play games." Jimmy suggests.

"Thanks Cas. You're the best." you grin at him. Meanwhile the classroom filled with students and the bell finally rings. The teacher enters; Mr Nick Pellegrino . Another hottie in this school. god blessed you with hot guys wherever you go. Though some students call him Lucifer because he can be a douche. You grin to yourself, resting your chin on your hands, watching your teacher dreamily as he stands in the front of the class, talking about whatever.  
While Cas is paying attention, Jimmy shifts his gaze to you, a frown starting to spread on his lips as he can see the way you are staring at your teacher. He purses his lips a little, a pang of jealousy waking in his belly. He wishes you'd pay the same attention to him.

And as you keep staring your mind wanders off again to the twins, biting your lip. Great, now you wont be able to concentrate anymore. You move your gaze to Cas, seeing he is completely focussed on the lesson, taking notes sometimes when the teacher most likely says something interesting and important. Your attention moves to the other twin, who also seems to pay attention to class, just not as eagerly as his brother.  
You let out a dramatic sigh, resting your head on Jimmy's shoulder. The weight of your head on his shoulder and the tickling of your hair on his neck seems to pull him out of his thoughts, his head turning to your slightly. The smell of your shampoo fills his nostrils, and it sends a shiver down his spine.  
The movement beside him also catches Cas' attention. He frowns; this is quite inappropriate to do in class. And unconsciously he feels jealousy growing inside him.

"(y/n)?" , Jimmy asks in a whisper. A little smile spreads on your lips, the rumble of his throat so close. "I am bored." you whisper back, a little frown on his lips. "Also, class always makes me sleepy, no matter what a delicious sight our teacher is." you add playfully. From where you are resting against him he can't see as you gaze down at his crotch, smirking. Strategically very good move there.

Jimmy looks down at you, catching a gimpse of your cleavage, his cheeks heating up once again as he can't move his gaze away from your breasts... your round, pushed-up breasts...

'Dear god, I shouldn't think like this.' he thinks to himself, the heat from his cheeks spreading through his whole body, pooling in his lower belly.  
Meanwhile, Cas' slightly annoyed frown is still lingering on his lips, turning his gaze back to the teacher. He should pay attention to class, not to the silly things you are doing with his brother.

A quiet humm comes from your lips, your hand moving down to Jimmy's wich is resting in his lap, running a finger along the back of his hand, tracing a vein, along to his fingers to caress them gently with your own.  
Nibbling at his lower lip, Jimmy glances down, watching your fingers on his skin, so close to his -...

You glance at Cas, seeing the displeased expression on his face. You gently nudge his leg with your foot. "You okay, Cas?" , you ask, worried about your friend, but his frown seems to deepen as he turns to you.  
"Yes I am, I am trying to concentrate while you two are being silly." , he replies, a hint of annoyance in his voice, unconsciously still jealous of the closeness between you and his twin brother.

Your head lifts from Jimmy's shoulder, instead resting it against your hand, elbow on the table, both you and Jimmy already missing the closeness. "But we aren't doing anything." , you offer with a smile, nudging his leg again.  
"It is still an inappropriate thing to do in class, don't you know that?" he asks, still annoyed and a bit confused too. You hold back a soft laugh.  
"Relax, I just put my head on his shoulder, it's not like I had my hand on inappropriate places. Loosen up a bit, it can be fun, you know? Smile a bit, it would look good on you."  
The first part of your reply makes Jimmy flush in emberassment again, and then he can feel the tension coming from his brother at the last part.

"I smile when I have a reason to." he just replies and turns his attention back to the teacher.

You purse your lips.

'Welp, mister grumpy, okay then.'

You just dont understand why it is bothering him so much. Reluctantly you look forward again too, watching as Mr Pellegrino writes something onto the blackboard. You want to know what's bothering Cas so much, but you can tell it would just make it worse to talk to him during class, so you stay silent until the bell rings.  
Then you put your books into your backpack and when Cas gets up beside you you quickly get up too, pulling him into a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry Cas. I didn't mean to upset you." you murmur into his neck. You can tell from his body language that he is surprised by your sudden invasion of his personal space (not that he has a sense for it anyway), but soon you can feel the tension fade away and he relaxes against you. You pull away, smiling softly at him. And if he is honest, he misses the feeling of your breasts pressing against his chest.  
"I accept your apologies." he answers, smiling back slightly. Jimmy also starts smiling, glad that you both have stopped arguing.

Together you walk into the next classroom, chattering away, and you sit down again, once again sitting between your boys.  
Once sitting, you take out your sketch book, starting to doodle on an empty page.  
"What are you both doing this weekend?" you ask, not looking up. It's time to make plans, as it is Friday already.  
"We planned an Alan Rickman marathon. Do you want to join us?" Jimmy asks from your right.  
"Sounds like fun. I'm in." you agree with a grin. "And we are having Chinese." you tell them, and from the sound of your voice they can tell, there is no use to argue.

Just then Mrs Ellen Harvelle enters, and you keep doodling. You like Ellen, she is a chill teacher, also you are friends with her daughter Jo, and you love going to 'the Roadhouse', wich is a nice Restaurant just outside of the city, run by her husband. Sometimes on weekends you go there to keep Jo company while she is earning some money with helping her dad there.

Yeah, Cas and Jimmy aren't your only friends. You have a group actually, though you mostly hang out with the twins. But beside them and Jo you have the Winchester brothers, Charlie and Ash. Dean is actually a jock, a popular guy. He's in the football team, dates tons of girls, but he is a great friend and always there when you need him. His younger brother Sam is more of a nerd, and he has a huge crush on this blonde girl from his class, Jessica. He wont stop talking about her. It's adorable. Charlie is as much of a nerd as you are and she is your girl crush. You both enjoy joking about marrying some day, though she knows how much you like the twins. Ash is ... different. He is fun to hang out with, he brings fun to the parties, weed and alcohol. Though you never told Cas and Jimmy about that, they'd freak out. Also, Ash is a genious, really smart even though you wouldn't guess that when you look at him. Jo is a female version of Rambo. If someone messes with the group she is the first one to beat up that person, followed close by Dean. Though she'd never hurt someone who doesn't deserve it, she might be a fighter but a good person.

You love your little group of friends.

When you pay attention again to your sketch you realize what you were drawing. Realistic drawings of Jimmy and Cas are staring back at you, a smile spreading on your lips. Jimmy just then moves his attenton from Ellen to you, a smile also spreading on his lips as he sees the drawings of him and his brother.  
You add more details to the drawing until you decide it is finished, leaning back in your seat, rather pleased with the outcome of your work.  
The older twin shifts his gaze from the drawing to you, feeling his heart swelling and his chest warming up at the sight of the fond expression on your face.  
You are their most beloved friend, and to see they mean just as much to you as you to them makes him even happier. And it just makes the feelings he is having for you grow stronger.  
Castiel on your other side also looks at the drawing for a moment, a tingling sensation in his belly wich he can't quite place. But he enjoys it.

You look up from your drawing, seeing Jimmy looking at it. "You want it?" you ask in a whisper, smiling at him. His smile spreads into a full-blown, handsome smile, teeth showing and all.  
"I would like that. Thank you." he replies eagerly. You sign the darwing with a little heart, then carefully rip the page out of the sketchbook and hand it to the dark haired boy. You know it will probably join some other drawing on his photo wall, where he is having a collection of photos of him, his brother and his friends. You often tease him about the fact that most photos are of you and him though.

You take in the sight of the boy smiling widely a little longer, watching as he carefully puts the drawing into a sheet protector before he puts it securely into his backpack.  
Again, you brush your leg against his beneath the table, Jimmy responding with brushing his back against yours. You also feel the need to touch Cas, to feel his warmth and closeness, but you dont want to break his concentration.

You have always been doing that, brushing your feet against theirs, just touching them slightly sometimes, and both of them became fond of it, only to realize how much better it felt when they realized they liked you more than just a friend. Well, Jimmy did, while Cas still doesn't quite know what this feeling is wich spreads inside him every time your fingers barely brush against his. The warmth and the tingling sensations, like butterflies in his belly when he looks at you. But that doesn't make it less enjoyable.

After a few minutes Cas answers one of Mrs Harvelle's questions, and you humm. "I will never understand how you remember all that stuff. I never remember anything. Maybe my brain is too much filled with dirty stuff." you grin.  
"You have issues with memorizing things because you dont use the right method. It has nothing to do with...dirty stuff." he replies simply, while Jimmy feels his body heating up at your playful comment.  
"His method works, but it demands discipline." Jimmy adds to his brothers words.  
"Yeah? You want to take over the task of disciplining me?" you whisper into his ear with a smirk. It is just so much fun to mess with him like this, he is much more responsive than Cas, because he actually gets what you are talking about.

His eyes grow wide and his cheeks start burning at your unholy words, even though it is most likely a joke. He is used to such remarks coming from you, though as he didn't think about the double meaning of his words he didn't expect this coming from you. "O-Of course not. Come on, (y/n)." he stutters in emberassment while Cas watches in curiousity. Even though he doesn't completely know what 'disciplining you' means, Jimmy knows it is something very dirty. Your hand moves to Cas arm, just resting there, as you burst out laughing at Jimmy's reaction. He is too adorable.

Heads turn to you and your friends, Jimmy covering his burning cheeks with his hands.

"Sorry." you apologize as Ellen shoots you a disapproving look, trying to stiffle your laughter while your shoulders are still shaking. You nudge Jimmy gently with your elbow, whispering.  
"You are too adorable."

Cas is just watching, head tilted in confusion and curiousity, but also he is slightly annoyed that you are disturbing class. You hold back more laughter, facing forward again.  
You'd give your soul to corrupt those two innocent boys.  
The rest of class passes by in a blur and once the bell rings you leave with them, putting your stuff into the locker before you walk into the cafeteria to meet with the rest of your group.  
You pick up a tray, getting lasagna and then you walk to the table where a few of the others are already waiting, Charlie interrogating the small blonde girl wich is with Sam, Jessica. You've just seen her a few times and you dont really know her, but if Sam likes her she must be a nice girl.  
"Hey guys." you say, grinning widely as you drop down beside Ash, nudging him, telling him an inside joke you both laugh about.

Just as the twins sit beside you, Dean walks over with his tray, sitting opposite Cas, beside Charlie.

"So, what are you all doing today?" the older Winchester asks, taking a huge bite of the burger he has choosen.

"I am going to LARP today. Gilda will be there too." Charlie chirps cheerfully. You grin widely.  
"I would join you, but I'll have a study session with Cas and Jimmy today." you inform her, and she just winks knowingly, both twins oblivious to the meaning of the wink.  
"I'll have a date with Jess." Sam throws in, and you can hear how proud he is about it. You have told him a few times already that he finally should ask her out because you could see how much she likes him. "That's awesome Sam." you grin. "Sammy, mah' boy, finally growin' up." Dean teases with a chuckle, earning a french frie being thrown at his head. Jessica just giggles shyly.

For a while it is silent, everyone eating. Cas is eating his burger eagerly, while Jimmy sometimes glances up at you. You are so beautiful, smart and funny to him. He knows he shouldn't feel like this for his best friend, but he does.

"(y/n)? Our parents are taking us to listen to a choir Sunday evening, would you come with us?"

Your eyebrows raise at Jimmy's offer, Cas' attention moving to you as he curiously waits for your answer.

"Sure. I've never been to a choir before, but if I start, then with my two best friends." you grin, leaning back as you finish your lasagna. Smiles spread on both their lips.  
"Alright, we'll ask our parents if you can come along."

"Yeah. I just hope your mom is okay with it, she doesn't like me that much." you comment.  
"Hmm, yes, she thinks you have a bad influence on us." Jimmy replies, wich makes most of your other friends snort in amusement.

"I have that influence on guys." you reply with a smug grin, and Jimmy's eyes widen, Cas just tilting his head in wonder.

His older brother shakes his head shyly, and you grin at the red color on his cheeks.  
"If you dont say that kind of things it should be fine."  
"If you come with us she can grow fonder of you. She can think we have a good influence on you. " Cas adds matter of factly. "Alright-y, then I am in!" you agree cheerfully. Anything to spend more time with those two.

For the rest of the break you all talk about having a movienight as a group again, also offering Jess to join in, then you all break apart to head into your classes.

In the classroom you this time lean against Cas' shoulder, since class didn't start yet. The boy is quite surprised, frowning a little, though, warmth again spreads in his chest at your closeness, the scent of your parfume reaching his nostrils. And while Cas is enjoying it, Jimmy feels both, reliefed and jealous. Reliefed because it makes his guilt about earlier fade a little, and jealous because he'd rather have it be his shoulder again.

Silently you move your legs, tangling them with the older twin's, earning a warm smile from him.

And you know, you enjoy the closeness, and while Cas probably doesn't get why you are so tactile with them, Jimmy might.

Unconsciously, Cas leans in closer to you, wanting more but not voicing it.

Though once the teacher enters you straighten, both of you missing the other's warmth, but not saying anything.

The lesson passes by quickly, and you jump up, hurrying into next class, as if hoping the day would end sooner if you are in the next classroom earlier. Time doesn't seem to get that memo though, and once you are in class that boy Steven or Stan (?) walks up to you, giving a flirty smile.  
You don't really listen to his attempts to flirt with you, but as you see the Novak boy's enter you perk up.  
As soon as Jimmy and Cas enter and see the guy leaning against your table, frowns form on their lips, stopping at the doorway for a moment, jealousy flaring up in their guts.  
No, Steve can't flirt with you, you are THEIR friend, not his.

Finally Cas' legs start to work again and he walks over. "Is he annoying you?" he asks, voice deep and monotone, also somewhat annoyed.

"No, he was just about to leave." you give the guy a glare and he finally walks off.

Also the last two lessons pass by quickly and finally it is time to leave. You meet up with the rest of the group, Charlie eagerly whispering you should send her all information about what happened when you are back home.

Then as you head to the Novak household you and the two boys chatter away happily, talking about movies, about comics and other stuff.

As you arrive you all take off your shoes. "Dad, we're home! (y/n) is here too!" Jimmy yells down the hallway to where you know is Chuck's office. He is probably working on one of his books again. He has showed you some of his finished books, and you have to admit, you like his stuff, all fantasy and Science Fiction.

"Hello, (y/n)! Hello boys!" comes the muffled answer from behind the door.

"Let's go to my bedroom." Castiel finally speaks up.  
"Anytime, Cassie." you reply with a grin, wiggling your eyebrows, following him into his bedroom. He turns his head to look back at you, eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, of course, you can come to my bedroom anytime." he replies, oh so adorably naive...

Jimmy just fights to urge to facepalm at his brother's obliviousness.

You all sit on the bed, you once again sitting between them, all of you sitting closer to each other than needed. Not that you mind that though. No, you appreciate it. And even though you enjoy having them pressed to your sides, you'd rather have them pressed against your back and front.

Cas takes out his mathbook, starting to explain while Jimmy leans in a little closer to have a better look at the book.

After a little explaining Jimmy's hand brushes against yours, on purpose, as he points at one of the equations. "So this equation is the next step right?" he asks Cas, who agrees.

"Obviously, Jimmy. At least I think so..." you reply and pat his thigh. You dont pull your hand away though, instead resting it there. Red once again tints his cheeks.

"Heh, yeah...silly me." he replies shyly. The younger twin tilts his head, eyes narrowed slightly in thought. Usually Jimmy is better than that in maths... he doesn't dwell on it though and goes back to explaining.

 _'Unconsciously'_ you move your hand a little higher on Jimmy's thigh, grinning to yourself as you keep staring at the book. Jimmy's body heats up under your touch, his heartbeat speeding up in his chest, and he wishes your hand would wander even higher.

On your other side Cas leans in closer as he reaches over you to move on to the next page, your breath tickling his skin, sending shivers down his spine.  
His head turns to you after his explaination. "Do you understand?"  
You gaze into his baby-blues for a moment, nodding. "I think so." For a moment you just stare at each other, before you both return your gazes to the book in your lap.

The studying session goes on like that, with you and Cas invading each other's personal space, and you squeezing and caressing Jimmy's thigh, and oh, he will go to hell because he can start feeling his body responding to your touch.  
While you can hear Cas rambling on about maths you turn your gaze to Jimmy, a smirk spreading on your lips as he meets your gaze.

At the sight of your smirk he bites his lip, and he is sure he can't blush any more. And... you rejected the other guy ... so does it mean...but on the other hand you do the same with his brother... could you possibly, want them both?

A strange feeling runs through him, and your hand coming closer to his...

He clears his throat.  
"Hey do any of you want something to drink or eat? I want a glass of orange juice!" he asks louder than necessary as he suddenly jumps up beside you.  
With obvious surprise Cas looks up at his twin brother, oblivious to what had just happened right beside him, and as to why food and drinks are suddenly so important to him.  
"No thank you." he replies, still confused.  
"No thanks, Jimmy. I have everything I need." you say sweetly, staring directly back at him, studying his flushed face.

"A-Alright, I am back in a second!" he replies and hurries out of the room, going to make himself some fresh orange juice, but not before splashing cold water into his heated face.

Once Jimmy is out of the room you turn to his brother, positioning your body so your hand is behind you, the side of your breast pressing against Cas' upper arm. His gaze shifts to you at that sensation, staying silent for just a moment.  
"You have been very tactile with us lately, (y/n). More than usually." he finally speaks, but not entirely sure of what it means.

"I might be." you reply in a humm, grinning a little. "But it doesn't seem to bother you. Does it?"

He shakes his head silently, his gaze traveling over your face, taking in every detail, from the splash of colours in your eyes, to every single eyelash.  
"That's what I thought."

You just stare back at him, then you close the book, dropping it to the floor.  
"I think we've studied enough. Maybe we should do something more exciting when Jimmy is back."  
You can see his pupils dilating as he starts to understand that you are hitting on him.  
"What kind of exciting thing are you talking about?" he asks, honestly asks, as he tilts his head slightly.  
"I'll show you, when Jimmy is back." you reply simply. You are so close to him now.

Just then you can see the door opening again. You don't move, just your eyes darting to the door to see Jimmy standing there with his glass of orange juice. What you can't see is the jealousy that grows inside of him as he sees you so close to his brother. Though that disappears again as he notices the hungry look you give him, and you pat the spot beside you with your hand.

"Join us again, Jimmy."

Without even realizing it is happening, his legs automatically carry him to the bed, placing the orange juice on the bedside table as he sits beside you. Your hand moves back to Jimmy's thigh, resting there lazily. Both boys watch you, as if waiting for your next actions.

Alright...you are quite sure they both return the feelings you have for them, so you finally are going to dare it. Though... you know Jimmy and Cas is better in controlling his feelings. If you would kiss Cas first, Jimmy would probably leave.

So you move quickly, your lips pressing against Jimmy's full ones. He lets out a soft gasp, startled for a second, before he relaxes and presses his lips back. You've always been sure you'd enjoy kissing them, but this feels by far better than you could ever have imagined... it's as if his lips were made to fit to yours.

You don't linger for too long, just a moment, and as you pull away you tug slightly at his lower lip with your teeth. Then you move to kiss Cas, and his lips feel just as perfect as those of his brother. He as well is a little startled, but probably not because of the action itself, but more because you just kissed his brother a moment ago. Though he relaxes just as quickly.

When you break the kiss you lick your lips. Cas seems rather relaxed, and when you glance at Jimmy he is a bit taken aback. Probably again the 'kissing both brothers' thing.

"Are you sure you want to do this, (y/n)? We are brothers, it's not a natural thing to do." Cas asks and you look back at him.  
"Well, I definately want it. You both decide if you want it too." you reply. You wont force them into anything, you can just imagine how weird it must be.

And just that is what is going through Jimmy's mind right now. Sure, he has imagined way too often your hands on him, hugging you, kissing you, cuddling on his bed... but to share this with his brother?

"I... wow... I've never... I mean... I have never been so intimate with someone before... so... this is..." he stutters. He didn't say no though. You are a bit surprised at this bit of information, just like Cas. You knew Cas is a virgin, but Jimmy? He always seemed more curious and interested in relationships than his brother. Although...you have never seen him with a girl, never even kissing one.

"I think I don't mind." Cas finally agrees. He is curious, and he too has pictured doing some things with you, so now that he finally get's the chance...why would he say no?

A grin spreads on your lips and you turn back to the younger twin, kissing him again, though this time you move your lips against his, slowly, and you can tell how inexperienced he is, but you don't mind at all. You will gladly be the one to teach him.

Jimmy watches you two, still a bit thoughtful. He can picture you, laying beneath him, squirming, moaning and calling his name. And that thought sends heat down into his groin, his length starting to harden in his boxers and he lets out a little moan.

Your tongue moves between Cas' lips, just as you can hear a moan, and it definately didn't come from him... you smirk to yourself. Oh, Jimmy is enjoying himself.  
Soon enough you can feel a hand caressing your side, moving a little unsure, but still, it is there.

You break the kiss with one last lick along Cas' lower lip, and as you look at him you can see how the black of his pupils has consumed most of his blue irises.

Turning to Jimmy you also want more of him, more of his taste... Jimmy's moves are more hesitant than those of his brother, just as sloppy, but still enjoyable.

Cas cards his fingers through your hair, feeling the soft strands between his fingers. This situation is just as strange and unknown to him as it is to his brother, but somehow it effects him less.

Your second hand has by now made it's way to Cas' leg, slowly sliding up, but this time it doesn't stop until it finally rests against the growing bulge between his legs, earning a small groan from him. And while Jimmy's hand gently starts exploring your body, moving up to your breast, Cas' second hand move to cover yours on his crotch, pressing it firmer against his hardening length. A moan escapes your throat, and you break the kiss, moving your lips down Jimmy's jaw and down his neck, sucking and kissing his sensetive skin.

Your hand rubs against Cas' crotch, feeling it hardening beneath the fabric of his jeans.

The boy bites his lip, his breathing heavier.  
He has touched himself before, but he has never craved it as much as right now... "(y/n), please, I need more." he pleads, voice hoarse from arousal. He starts fumbling with his pants already.

So eager. You like it.

You brush your lips up along Jimmy's neck until you reach his ear, whispering. "Maybe you should lock the door."

"Y-Yes, right." he replies and gets up, moving to lock the door while you get off the bed, dropping onto your knees in front of Cas, running your hands up and down his thighs.

"If you are uncomfortable or if it's too much, tell me." you tell him, then help him taking off his jeans and boxers, cock springing free. A moan escapes once again at the sight of his member, hard all for you.

You hear the lock of the door click, and as Jimmy turns back to you he feels as if he is rooted to the floor, watching you as you place wet kisses so close to his brothers cock.

Finally your fingers wrap around his shaft, and your tongue runs up along the underside. All Jimmy can do is watch, and damn, he wishes it would be him. Having you kneeling in front of him like this...

Your touch ignites sparks of pleasure in Cas belly, length twitching in your grip. It feels much better than his own touch, or than he ever could have imagined. A moan slips from his lips as yours finally wrap around the head, starting to bob your head, sucking eagerly while both boy's gazes are fixed on you, watching your every move as you take Cas in more every time.

Slowly the older boy starts to move again, sitting down on the bed beside his brother, and you look up at him, meeting his gaze. You reach for his pants with your free hand, starting to fumble with the button.

'Oh, dear lord...' , Jimmy thinks to himself, helping you with the task of opening his jeans. You slide in your hand, palming him through the fabric of his boxers, and yeah, everything about their bodies is the same...

Both are just above average size, quite thick too,and you consider yourself lucky there... your jaw is stretched deliciously around Cas' girth.

Slowly Jimmy slides off the bed beside you to move around, settling down on his knees behind you. His fingers drag down he zipper of your dress and his hands sneak in from behind, reaching to your front to cup your breasts. He shuffles closer, until he is pressed flush against your back, his bulge pressing against your bum.

You are so wet, your panties soaked in your arousal from their attention, and finally you pull off, releasing Cas' cock with a wet sound. You don't waste any more time, getting up, loosing Jimmy's hands on your body in the process, but it is worth it as you drop your dress, their gazes intense as they watch every move you make.

Reaching around you you also unhook your bra, and both their gazes move to your breasts as you finally reveal them to both boys.

Jimmy stands up too, again moving behind you, pressing hesitant and shy kisses against your shoulderblade. You moan softly, pressing your ass into his crotch, grinding into him. "Jimmy..."

The only answer coming from him is a shaky moan against your skin.

Another pair of hands joins Jimmy's on your body, and you look down at Cas to see him looking up at you, one hand on your thigh, the other one on your breast, feeling it's shape and weight.

Slowly, his hand travels along your thigh, moving to the inside, closer to your aching pussy.

He gets up too now, taking over your lips, shuddering in pleasure at the taste of his pre-cum on your lips and tongue, being reminded to what you have done just a minute ago.

Finally his fingers reach your wet womanhood, sliding along your folds, first through the fabric of your panties, before he pushes them aside.

"It's so wet..." he states, breathing heavy.

He teases you a little longer, though you aren't sure if he does it on purpose or if he just doesn't know it makes you desperate for more.

You moan against his lips in need, bucking your hips against his hand.

Jimmy's lips are still peppering your shoulder and neck in kisses, one hand moving around you to fondle your other breast, and you can feel him shivering against your back, his hand squeezing once, twice... before his fingers play with your hard nipple.

A teasing finger moves over your clit and you let out a needy whine, startling Cas slightly and he breaks the kiss, looking at you a little worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

You shake your head quickly.

"N-No...feels good."

And he does it again, moving his fingertip over your sensetive clit, rubbing it in tiny circles.

"Cas, p-please. More... push a finger in.."

His finger moves from your clit, for a few seconds searching for your entrance, and when he finally finds it he slides his finger inside, growling at the sensation of your wet, hot walls around his digit. Your head tilts back, falling back against his twin's shoulder, your hips bucking slightly.

Cas seems to understand, starting to thrust his finger in and out.

You let out soft moans, trying to hold back since their father is two doors down the hall. It doesn't take long though, and his finger isn't enough anymore.

You take his wrist, removing his finger from your core, guiding his hand to your lips to suck his finger clean, twirling your tongue around it.

Cas watches intently, his adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallows.

When you finally release his finger you remove your panties and lay down on the bed, moving a hand down to stroke your clit, both, Jimmy and Cas watching you as you touch yourself, Jimmy's hand wandering down to palm his cock though his jeans.

"One of you, please fuck me." you ask. You can't wait any longer...

"I will." Cas speaks up, removing the rest of his clothing, sweater and t-shirt joining his jeans and boxers on the floor.

He gets onto the bed, moving to kneel between your spread legs.

Good thing you take the pill, because you want him, all of him.

He leans over you, one forearm beside your head to carry his weight, while he reaches down to pump himself a few times.

Your gaze moves to Jimmy, his cheeks a dark shade of red as he watches his brother on top of you. You smile at him softly, reaching out your hand. "Come here, Jimmy..." you say gently.

He moves closer, kneeling down beside the bed at the height of your head. You cup his cheek gently with one hand and guide him down to kiss you.

You moan into the kiss, Jimmy using this to invade your mouth with his tongue like you did to him earlier, as you feel Cas' tip against your entrance, pushing, and finally entering. Your back arches off the bed as he slides into you, slowly, and you can feel how wonderfully he spreads you out. His face is burried in your neck, and his hot breath washes over your skin as he groans at the sensations he can feel. It is all so overwhelming. He can see now why others like it so much.

He pushes in, until his hips are pressed against yours, taking a moment to just enjoy these wonderful sensations, but you are impatient, starting to rock your hips. Taking this as his cue to move he pulls out again, almost completely, just to push back in. He moves slowly and carefully, not assured as he doesn't know if he is doing it right, repeating his actions.

As slowly pleasure starts spreading inside you, you are enjoying Jimmy's kiss fully, sensing how much passion he adds into it, and it makes your heart swell with happiness. Well, alone the fact they are doing this with you in front of each other is enough to prove how much they actually like you...

You can feel him shifting a bit, and soon enough his breathing against your changes, and you can tell what he is doing. Your hand moves from his cheek to his shoulder, down along his arm wich is jerking, and finally your hand reaches his wrist, tugging gently, and he lets you guide his hand away.

You wrap your fingers around his length, getting a groan of pleasure in return, and you start to pump him, firmly but slowly, twisting your wrist professionally at the tip. It doesn't take long and he is bucking his hips into your fist.

Slowly your break the kiss, licking your swollen lips. "Cas...faster.."

You don't want to wait anymore...

As Castiel speeds up his thrusts you lean over, Jimmy straightening as he realizes what you are planning to do.

"You want me to suck you, Jimmy?" you ask, looking up into his eyes. He nods, eagerly and nervously, looking more like jerking his head a few times. "Y-Yes, yes please..."

Finally you take him into your mouth, bobbing your head, eagerly sucking him off as Cas thrusts harder and faster into your pussy.

Your moans mix, yours muffled by Jimmy's cock in your mouth, and the sound of their moans and Cas' hips hitting yours again and again just adds to your pleasure.

Your hand on Jimmy's cock speeds up as your own orgasm grows, his length twitching in your hand as he watches you. You look so wonderful with your mouth stretched around his cock like that. Why does it feel so good? Why does SIN feel so good?

You pull your mouth away, your back arching. "Castiel.."

A few more thrusts deep inside you and you come around him, walls clenching around Cas' length, triggering his own orgasm. You moan in pleasure again at the feeling of his hot cum filling you up, coating your walls, your eyes closing to concentrate on the sensations, of your orgasm, and the feeling of his.

For a moment your whole body tenses, your hand stopping to move on Jimmy's length.

Though that doesn't seem to stop him, his hand wrapping around yours as he guides it up and down on his quickly, bending slightly over you, fisting the sheets with his free hand.

Cas rests his head on your chest, waiting for his heart to stop racing.

Soon enough Jimmy comes as well, his face showing complete bliss and hot spurts of his seed cover your face. He rides out his orgasm, and you help him, pumping your hand again.

He rests his head against his forearm for a moment, catching his breath, then he straightens, about to move to lay just above your head when he sees the mess he left on your face.

If it would be possible he would blush more, though you can see he is quite emberassed.

"O-Oh dear... I am so sorry." he apologizes quickly and starts wiping at your cheek, though you grab his wrist, letting out a small, amused laugh, licking his fingers clean.

"It's okay, Jimmy."

He nods, still emberassed, but moves to lay down above your head, his hand moving to run through your hair. Finally also Cas seems to breath normal again, pulling out of you to lay down beside you. You move up a little, resting your head on Jimmy's abdomen, wich leaves Cas' face once again at the height of your breasts, he doesn't seem to mind though, just moving closer to you.

"You've both been amazing." you finally speak, a pleased grin starting to spread on your face.

"Oh, uhm, thank you. So have you." Jimmy replies, and you can just guess he is smiling shyly again.

"Yes, you have been a very good guide, (y/n)." Cas adds.

Wow, you can't wait to tell Charlie about what happened. And yeah, Naomi is going to kill you if she'll ever find out about this.


End file.
